


Girl Talk

by prototyping



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, genfic, girl time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/prototyping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fic for the prompt "Anri + Saki - Girl Talk," as requested by AloryShannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AloryShannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloryShannon/gifts).



"So has he asked you out yet?"

"Ah?" Anri broke from her idle thoughts and glanced over, meeting Saki's curious gaze. "O-Oh. Um..."

"...Mm," Saku hummed with a shade of disappointment, "I'll take that as a no."

"I, um... I'm sorry."

That earned a laugh, although it didn't sound unkind. "What're you apologizing for? Ryuugamine-kun's the one dragging his feet. But I was sure he would've asked by now..."

Anri's eyes returned to the sidewalk, absently following the cracks as the two girls walked along. It had been a little over a month since everything seemed to settle down -- since the three of them (plus Saki, now) peacefully came together again. Mikado did behave more like his old self again, if a little quieter, and Anri would have been lying if she'd said the possibility of his (finally) confessing to her hadn't crossed her mind once, twice, maybe a few times. That her maybe-expectations had been met with nothing, however... she wasn't sure what she felt. Disappointment? Nothing that deep-seated, surely... Just unsure, maybe. Unsure just what to expect, and perhaps some unease as a result.

After all, if he did ask... what would her answer be?

Suddenly Saki brought her hands together, looking enlightened. "Maybe it's more of a role reversal thing with you two! He could be waiting for you to say something first... hm... But then you'd have to be careful, Sonohara-san. That could make some things tricky later on."

Nonplussed, Anri could only stare. "Things...?"

"Maybe!" Saki nodded, clearly much more understanding of whatever she was talking about. "Or you might just have to put him on the spot. Ask him what he thinks of you! He seems smart, so he'd _have_ to take an opportunity like that."

"I... um..." Anri could feel warmth beginning to creep into her face, but Saki chuckled again.

"That's just a suggestion... but I'm sure he'll come around soon. You can tell he's antsier around you lately."

That was news to Anri. "C...Can you, Mikajima-san?"

"Mm-hm."

"I didn't..." Concern instantly and lightly tugged at her. "But why... would he be?"

Shrugging a shoulder, Saki evened out that mischievous smile of hers some. "I haven't known Ryuugamine-kun very long, you know? Your guess would be better than mine."

Anri fell silent again, considering that. Antsier, she'd said. Mikado seemed normal enough... except for the thing she'd noted before, his being a little more withdrawn. It hadn't been an issue, though, not so far; he just didn't speak up as much as he used to. Was that what Saki meant?

If so... Well, Anri had attributed his behavior to his ongoing recovery -- emotionally more than physically -- and was assuming he'd be fine again with some time and support from his friends.

But maybe that wasn't all he needed. Maybe, as Saki had put it, Anri did need to say something... As for what, she wasn't sure. If it led to the matter for which she still had no answer, then she would handle it then. Even though she was still sorting out her feelings and trying to make sense of them, Mikado was important enough for her to think of him first -- even if his importance was the very reason she still lacked that answer.

The echoes of Saika's voice seemed to resonate, for a moment, a little more deeply than normal -- but then Saki spoke again and Anri's attention was in the outside world once more.

"Well, anyway! With that in mind, I think we should do some shopping, Sonohara-san."

"Shopping?" Anri echoed with a puzzled blink, missing the connection between the topics.

"Yep!" As if to emphasize her point, Saki stopped and turned towards her on a heel. "Nothing major! We'll wait until classes start for that. But Masaomi says that a girl in a cute new outfit is the best way to brighten a guy's day -- that was probably just a line of his, but it still might be true for Ryuugamine-kun! And I've been wanting something new, anyway."

At first, her offer felt reminiscent of Mika's shopping trips -- dragging Anri along behind her as more of a tagalong than another shopper -- but then it sounded like the effort was more in Anri's favor, which surprised her. She didn't do much shopping besides what was needed for school, and she owned nothing that she would have called "cute" -- nothing like the tidy little ensembles Saki wore. It sounded very... normal, and admittedly kind of nice, if because Anri had never really done anything that _really_ counted as a girls' day out, even if she knew the phrase.

Still, she hesitated and bowed her head slightly. "Um... That's -- very nice of you, Mikajima-san, but... I don't want to be a bother..." Her voice dropped with uncertainty, but Saki shook her head.

"I'm the one who offered. So if I'm being a bother, just say so."

"Ah! No, of course not--"

"Then it's settled!" She pointed across the street, indicating a couple blocks over. "You already said you don't have plans, and I'm not being a bother, so there's no excuse not to! How's Sunshine sound?"

Anri blinked a couple more times, wondering how she'd lost that quickly... but then, she figured, it wasn't a loss. As odd as Saki sometimes was, she was still a friend -- a friend with pretty good insight, Anri would later learn, and a friend who had known Anri's secret even before they'd become friends. Not to mention Anri was still discovering that there were just some things that were more comfortable to say and do with a girl friend over a guy friend.

So finally, with a meek smile, Anri nodded once. "Um... yes, that sounds nice."

Saki returned the smile more openly, and together they started for the next crosswalk. "Okay! If you have a favorite place, we can check there first -- oh, and you'll have to tell me your size, Sonohara-san."

"Ah, um..."

"Just your bra size. I can guess the rest."

"E-Eh?!"

"So I can help you look! I'm sure it won't be anywhere near _my_ size..."

And apparently there were some things that remained uncomfortable around _either_ gender.


End file.
